


Experimentation In Progress

by SleepySapphire



Series: Bully Woz For Science! [1]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: :3c, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence, innapropriate use of future note, so bad guys, this is so bad, why isnt there a tag for white woz, yaoi note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySapphire/pseuds/SleepySapphire
Summary: White Woz gets bored one night and decides to test the capabilities the Future Note.





	Experimentation In Progress

**Author's Note:**

> Someone got offended over ~problematic content on a03~ so I wrote this out of spite. 
> 
> ;3c

Once, that annoying little brat Heure had asked him why he did not simply just use the Future Note to entice Sougo Tokiwa into killing himself and his friends, thus saving them time and effort. Woz, or “White Woz”, as those fools decided to address him, had no answer for him at the time.

Why?

Perhaps because he didn’t like the idea of performing such an underhanded attack. It seemed classless, really. As easy as it would be to write a future where Sougo and his friends killed each other and died bloody, gruesome deaths, it wasn’t what was supposed to happen, and Woz preferred to think of himself as someone with a little more pride than _that._

No, he would have his future the way it was meant to be: Geiz Myoukouin becoming the _Savior_ of the world and destroying Zi-O.

As unwilling as White Woz was to do the dirty work himself, though, the question had made him curious about events that could transpire were he to mess with the note.

How much could he write into time itself?

Could he undo the very fabric of an entire existence, just by writing it in?

If given to the wrong person, the Future Note could be devastating.

Maybe it was time to test it out. Have a little fun with it. For purely scientific reasons, of course.

But on who? Himself, perhaps?

 _Black Woz_?

His other self certainly did need some humbling. What he wouldn’t give to see that head on a pike; lips bloodied and eyes void of life. Death would suit him better than life, but something as simple as beheading was too good for him, and White Woz wasn’t about to go do something as risky as literally killing himself, no matter how he’d like wipe the smug smirk off that face.

White Woz flipped open his book and stared at the blank pages for a moment before he produced the stylus and began to write:

_At 10:00 PM, Black Woz and Sougo Tokiwa will meet up at Tosa park, just three blocks from Sougo Tokiwa’s home._

It was nearing 9:50, now. That meant regardless of situation or location, they would arrive at Tosa in a little over 10 minutes.

White Woz settled in on his tree branch. He hadn’t described where in the park they would meet, but from where he was he would be able to see them getting close.

Tosa park was old, and rather worn down. The playground was overrun by weeds, and the paint faded from all the equipment. It was small, too, right next to a big patch of woods. Parents wouldn’t want their children to be running around something so decrepit, especially not at this time of day.

They would be all alone, and White Woz would use this as the perfect chance to test the limit of the Future Note.

As of now, it was simply a waiting game.

White Woz set the note down and stretched, arms rising high above his head as he resisted the urge to yawn, pondering on what he could, and would be able to do.

Perhaps he would make Sougo beat his other self into a bloodied mess of flesh and bones. Dramatic, but satisfying. He wanted something to prove his power over them, and further establish the reality of their hopeless future.

White Woz was so lost in his thoughts, he almost didn’t register the stressed footsteps walking down the sidewalk that turned into a pair. He promptly lowered his arms and shifted, plucking up the book again as he watched the forms of Sougo and Black Woz approach the entrance to the park. By the confused noise from Sougo, it would seem his experiment was about to begin.

Perfect.

_Upon meeting in Tosa Park, Sougo Tokiwa quickly approaches Black Woz and backhands him across the face not once, but twice._

The first time to test, the second time purely for fun.

Seconds later there was a harsh crack, and a gasp.

“Woz! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to--” Sougo was cut of by Black Woz’s voice, bitter and stiff.

“There’s no need to apologize, my--”

_Before Black Woz could finish his sentence, Sougo Tokiwa smacks him a third time._

How much would this Woz take from his beloved demon king? White Woz pondered for a few moments, leaned over with the stylus held idly in one hand as he pondered how far he could truly take this.

Down below, several feet away, he could hear Black Woz explaining the potential situation: Clearly they were being controlled by his _other self_ , and that he would find a way to get them out of this, blah blah blah, _fear not_.

White Woz wanted to make his other self afraid, though. Not of himself, but of his beloved ruler.

He sat up straight and lowered the stylus to the page, beginning to write.

_Losing himself in a sudden fit of lust, Sougo Tokiwa couldn’t control himself as he tore open Black Woz’s coat. Black Woz was stunned and immobile, unable to lift a hand as Sougo Tokiwa grabs his throat and squeezes with all the strength he has._

There was a clatter of buttons, and White Woz looked up just in time to see Sougo act. Despite their height difference, Sougo easily brought Black Woz to his knees as his body began to give out due to lack of breath. Because it had been written that Black Woz hadn’t moved, he was completely immobile, fingers twitching as he wasn’t able to fight off Sougo’s attack.

It was interesting to watch.

Almost fun, especially with the way Sougo was trying to resist what had been written. He tugged and pulled, and even cursed as he tried to let go of that soft, slender neck.

He didn’t, of course.

Not until White Woz had written the next installment: _Sougo Tokiwa will release Black Woz’s throat, shoving him to the ground and dragging him to the playground, where he promptly smashes his head into one of the support beams of a jungle gym._

There was a scuffling as they tried both tried to fight against the command written for their future. It was futile, but strong, and White Woz wondered for a moment; where were Geiz Myoukouin and Tsukuyomi? It was easier without them running to Sougo’s rescue, but it would be fun to make them watch.

Black Woz was out of breath down below, and there was a sharp yelp as his skull connected with the wooden support beam. It was old and moss covered, definitely older than Sougo himself.

Sougo was leaned over Black Woz, one hand gripping his hair tight while the other held the support beam to better his aim. He let out a small sob, body shaking as he tried to fight against the Future Note’s hold on him.

“Please, stop!! White Woz, I don’t know what you’re trying to get from this! Can’t we just talk?!”

White Woz shifted in his seat, one leg neatly crossing over the other as he tapped at the page and continued to write, penmanship neat and flawless.

_Sougo Tokiwa, having fallen into an unthinking trance, will then bind Black Woz’s wrists tightly to the columb and violate Black Woz sexually until he’s a screaming, sobbing mess. Black Woz is unable to escape._

There was a chance Black Woz was concussed. His movements seemed sluggish, and words slurred as Sougo suddenly stopped crying and yanked the scarf off his neck and began to tear it in half. He was eerily quiet.

“M-my d-- What is he…” From where White Woz sat, he could see blood dripping from the forehead of his other self.

Good.

He watched as Sougo quickly bound Black Woz, and whatever other words that would have been spoken were cut off as Sougo tied the remaining fabric around Black Woz’s lips. There was a muffled noise as Black Woz tried to struggle, legs kicking uselessly for only moments before Sougo descended upon him, lips kissing and teeth _biting_ at any and all exposed skin on his bruised neck and chest.

Hands pushing the coat aside, he got to work, tearing at whatever fabric he could find until nothing was left uncovered. Black Woz was panicking now, noises urgent as he tried to get Sougo to snap out of it. It didn’t work, obviously.

Said noises only got more frantic as Sougo slid down in front of him, hands grabbing and parting his thighs. There was a shift, and though White Woz couldn’t see entirely from his angle, he knew well enough the sound a belt made when being unbuckled. He only had to wait a few more moments before the other Woz let out a pained, muffled snarl, his entire body tense.

Had Sougo gone in raw?

Not even the slightest bit of preparation?

A pain well deserved, in White Woz’s opinion.

He watched as Sougo wasted no time and began to thrust into Black Woz, an animal in heat.The next few minutes was a blur of pained noises and panting. In and out, and in an out Sougo went, unable to spare a single thought to Black Woz. When the event came to an end, guilt would surely eat at him, but that was for the future.

White Woz felt a smirk form as Sougo went still, looking to finish deep inside the other Woz. He dropped over Black Wozs’ body, arms wrapping tight around him and clinging for several moments before he slowly began to move again. It must have been painful for them both, to start up again so soon.

Black Woz let out a long, muffled moan, cloth between his lips damp. It stirred something within White Woz, and suddenly he found himself erect. He glanced down with a glare.

He was supposed to have been able to move past all the inconveniences of the human body long ago, but some might find poetic irony in the idea that it was none other than himself to cause himself arousal.

And then, another idea hit him.

If White Woz was capable of making Sougo do this to Black Woz, what else could he do?

The image of the other Woz, face pale, bruised and bloodied, kneeling before him with his lips wrapped around his cock sent a jolt of surprise up his spine. Before he knew it, he had set the Future Note aside in favor of pulling out his cock to quickly rub one out while he listened to the two below; their skin slapping against one another, the moans and grunts. If he payed attention, White Woz could even smell the slightest tint of iron, from what was sure to be an injury caused by Black Woz’s penetration.

How long had it been since he had let himself enjoy something like this? White Woz wasn’t normally one to partake in carnal desire; he had much better things to do. It was short and sweet, though, and he felt himself tense up and release as Black Woz cried out.

He had come, too?

How humiliating for him; to come at being violated by his beloved master.

Letting out a long, soft breath, White Woz decided it was time to end it, as he needed to clean himself up.

Cleaning off his hand on the branch below, he quickly scribbled into the Future Note.

 _In the middle of his second round with Black Woz, Sougo Tokiwa suddenly snaps out of his trance._

_White Woz walks away from the scene unscathed._

Making a satisfied noise, White Woz snapped the book shut and looked down. Sougo’s movements were erratic, and he looked close to reaching his limit again, when suddenly he let out a noise; both in confusion and pleasure.

What was it like, White Woz wondered, to suddenly regain consciousness while speared deeply in the body of another? Perhaps he would test it some time.

Suddenly, Sougo let out a scream, and White Woz decided it was time to go. He could hear Black Woz make a noise as Sougo pulled out, apologies and horrified words falling from his mouth as he tried to comprehend what had happened.

“Woz! Woz..!”

White Woz stood and adjusted his clothes, glancing down one last moment before he gave one last smirk and disappeared


End file.
